While not all missiles are necessarily designed to hit a target (e.g. some missiles are used to launch satellites), many kinds of missiles, in the past, have been designed to hit various types of targets. These various kinds of missiles utilize different ways of guiding the missile to its target, e.g. heat-seeking, laser guidance, optical guidance, inertial navigation systems, GPS guidance, and so forth. Common to all of these types of missiles is the fact that the missile has to reach at least the environment of the target (if not hit the target itself) in order to cause it any damage.
Therefore, some of the missile defense systems developed were mounted on the target itself (or in its immediate proximity) in order to hit the missile during its final stages of approaching the target. Such systems include, for example, automated gun systems, active protection systems, electronic warfare equipment, decoy systems, explosive reactive armor, etc.
High pressure water jets are used in the prior art for cutting and processing machinery. The following documents discuss some examples of prior art use of high pressure jets for cutting and/or processing destination objects in a predetermined manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,640 discloses an ultra high pressure abrasive waterjet cutting apparatus for cutting nuclear reactor structural components. The cutting apparatus includes an ultra high pressure abrasive waterjet (UHP) cutting nozzle, movably connected to a single axis manipulator, and a collection hood. The manipulator and the collection hood are connected to a support frame and are configured to be positioned inside adjacent apertures of a nuclear reactor top guide or core plate so that the cutting nozzle is in alignment with the collection hood. The manipulator includes a linear frame, a nozzle support plate movably connected to the linear frame, and a motor operatively connected to the nozzle support plate. The collection hood includes an elongate collection chamber having an elongate aperture located so that the aperture is in alignment with the cutting nozzle. The collection hood also includes at least one positioning cylinder connected to the collection chamber and to the support frame which positions the collection chamber aperture adjacent a top guide or core plate beam. The collection hood further includes an outlet port configured to be connected to a water filtration system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,918 discloses a machine tool for processing workpieces using a high-pressure water jet, the workpiece to be processed being mounted on a grate-like or grid-like support over or in a water basin, which is cuboid at least in the upper region, and has at least one water jet exiting from at least one nozzle applied to it, this nozzle being numerically controlled in its position at least in a horizontal plane (X, Y) and the distance between the workpiece and the nozzle being kept at least approximately constant or controlled in the vertical direction (Z) and an equalization container being provided in the region of the water basin, via which the level in the water basin is set, characterized in that at least one side wall on the water basin is designed as partially raisable or foldable and sliding elements, which allow a frame, having workpieces positioned on its workpiece supports, to be moved in and out, are positioned on at least the fixed side walls adjoining this side wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,857 discloses a machine for cutting the border of a workpiece using one or more water jet cutting tools separately carried by one or more monorail track mounted carriage assemblies. The machine can also include an aperture forming apparatus for forming circular apertures and/or elongated slots in the workpiece prior to/or simultaneously with the border trimming operation, all while the workpiece occupies a single work station in the machine. In one embodiment, the aperture forming apparatus features a cutting tool mounted on an elongate arm affixed to and extending from a plate which is fixedly oriented in a horizontal plane. While so oriented, a motor and gear assembly causes the plate to wobble in a circular pattern in the plane to, in turn, cause the tool to make a circular cut in the workpiece. In another embodiment of the apparatus, a motor rotates a cam carried on a free end of a stationary arm, the cam containing an eccentrically mounted cutting tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,305 discloses a water jet-processing machine comprising a workpiece holding table for holding a workpiece, a nozzle for applying processing water to the workpiece held on the workpiece holding table, and a processing water supply means for supplying processing water containing abrasive grains to the nozzles, wherein the water jet-processing machine comprises a plurality of the nozzles and an interval adjusting means for adjusting an interval between adjacent nozzles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,107 discloses equipment for cutting particularly a paper web with a water jet. Discussed are support and positioning means and a cutting head supported on them extend in the operating position of the area of the edge part of a paper web. In the cutting head, there is a support surface and at least one nozzle, which is set in such a way that the edge part travels between the support surface and the nozzle. The equipment includes mechanical cleaning means and/or a cleaning construction for keeping the support surfaces clean. The cleaning means and/or cleaning construction are arranged on the opposite side of the paper web to the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,927 discloses a water jet system that uses cantilever bars for an inlet grating, to prevent blockage. The water jet system also uses an elliptical impeller shaft housing to reduce turbulence and snagging of debris by the rotating impeller shaft. The water jet system uses impeller blades with a curved cross section that curves towards the direction of forward rotation. The water jet system uses U-shaped flanges mounted to the outlet of the water jet to provide steering.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,317 discloses an abrasive water jet cutting apparatus. In an apparatus for cutting a work by an abrasive water jet containing abrasive particles, an abrasive suspension, such that abrasive particles with an average size of up to about 1100 microns are held in suspension in water, is supplied to a jet nozzle assembly in which the abrasive suspension is induced by high pressure ejected water and directed against the work. The ejected water is passed through an ejected water passageway to which is connected an abrasive water orifice of an abrasive water nozzle tip. The abrasive water orifice has an upstream tapered portion the diameter of which gradually increases toward an upstream aperture at which the abrasive water orifice is connected smoothly to the downstream end of the ejected water passageway, whereby the flow of ejected water is streamlined. The abrasive suspension is supplied to, and merges with, the streamlined flow of the ejected water near the junction of the ejected water passageway and the abrasive water orifice, as an outer layer of the streamlined flow, whereby a dual-layer streamlined jet is obtained which enables fine cutting and also reduces wear of the nozzle tip.